Claudia Leitte
by juliana-ribeiro
Summary: Juliana e Larissa, duas amigas que moram em cidades diferentes, mais unidas pelo mesmo sentimento e pelo mesmo sonho.


- Alô?

- Boa tarde, por favor, eu gostaria de falar com Juliana Ribeiro?

Ok ok adoro começar histórias pelo meio praticamente OAEOUOEU mais vamos lá então.

A história é mais ou menos assim:

Juliana e Larissa, duas amigas praticamente super amigas sabe? [eauuoaeu, ta parei], elas adooooooram, amam, e ficam bolhando o dia inteiro quem? Quem? A nossa mais linda canttora, diva, mãe, mulher: Claudia Leitte, há quem não adora? /bom pra quem não sabe ficar bolhando é adorando, babando, pq vocês vão ler mt isso no texto.

Mais enfim, Larissa e Juliana não se conhecem ainda, elas são super amigas, mais moram em cidades diferentes e bem distantes, mais a maior força que as unem é o amor de fã.

E o maior sonho das duas, é poder conhecer **Claudia Leitte**, abraçá - la e dizer o quando gostamos dela, e o quanto a admiramos, e é por isso que eu to aqui, pra contar pra vocês tuuudo que passamos, corremos, choramos, bolhamos, para conhecer nossa maior inspiração...

Em uma tarde de sol, ta pode ser de chuva, a mais de sol é mais bonito né? Ok se você quiser de chuva imagina chuva então; voltando .

Em uma tarde de sol, ou chuva, ou dia nublado, eu aqui, entrei no MSN pq não tinha nda pra fazer, e entrei na Comunidade Claudia Leitte, para ver se a Claudia tinha postado algo lá, e sim ela tinha postado com aquele jeito lindo dela de ser, e eu é claro que fiquei bolhando né, mais ai, quando entrei no MSN a Lari veio falar comigo, porque tipo, sabe né nossos assuntos são: Claudia, Davi, Davi, Claudia. OEUAUOAE

**Larissa diz:** Ju, você viu o post da Claudia que lindo? bolhei mto!

**Juliana diz:** Vi sim, eu admiro muito o carinho que ela tem pelos seus fãs.

**Larissa diz:** é eu também admiro muito o carinho que ela tem pelos fãs, ela é a minha inspiração, minha razão de viver! Amanhã tem show dela aqui, estou em uma TPS OEUAUOAE. [pra quem não sabe, TPS, é tensão pré show, ahaha né Lari? ]

**Juliana diz:** ai que tudo! *-* exttravase por mim viu?

**Larissa diz:** pode deixar, mais então Ju, to saindo, vou ver se consigo ver ela no aeroporto, o beijo!

**Juliana diz: **O beijo! Boa sorte amor!

**Larissa diz:** Obrigada!

[/ Larissa ficou off-line] e viva o MSN ¬¬ OEAUOAEUO

E lá foi Larissa com sua camiseta toda personalizada, que ela mesmo fez, com fotos de Claudia até ao aeroporto.. chegando lá, ela viu os bailarinos, os músicos, esperou esperou, e nada de Claudia :T então foi embora, pois tinha que se arrumar para o melhor show..

Ta ela se arrumou e tal, foi pro melhor show, chorou, bolhou, gritou, se descabelou enfim, fez tudo que uma fã faz em um show, só que um pouco mais , porque não estamos falando de UM SHOW, estamos falando do SHOW DE CLAUDIA LEITTE! /ouauoea *-* No outro dia, você então eu entrei ansiosa, esperando para que a Lari entrasse no MSN para me contar as novidades, e contar como foi o show *-*

Larissa acabou de entrar [/ oeauoueuoae adoro imitar o MSN]

**Larissa diz: **Juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Foi perfeitto!

**Juliana diz:** Laaari *-* me conte tudinho!  
ta, estou com preguiça de escrever tuuuuudinho, quem foi no show da Claudia sabe do que eu to falando ! *-* UEAOAEUO e quem não foi, deve imaginar como é.

**Larissa:** ...e daí Ela me mandou beijo e disse que me ama *-*

**Juliana:** aai que amor *-*

**Larissa:** bom, agora vou sair, estou com dores pós show UOEAUOA [/né Lari? AUOEUOAEUOAE] o beijo!

**Juliana:** o beijo!

[vou imitar de novo *-*]

Larissa ficou off-line e viva o MSN novamente o/ EUOAUOAE

Passaram-se cinco dias, e nós não nos falamos, porque estava em semana de provas e ai sabe né? Sem computador, sem TV, então ta.. mais ai a semana passou e o final de semana chegou e eu já estava louca pra ir na Comunidade Claudia Leitte para ver se Claudia tinha postado algo, euoauoaeuo *-* e para ver se a Lari tinha novidades *-*

**Juliana** acabou de entrar. [ahaha, gente é divertido isso]

**Larissa diz:** Juuu *-* você viu que linda a canttora ontem na TV?

**Juliana diz:** ahaha, eu vi, bolhei mto e você?

**Larissa diz:** eu também

**Juliana diz:** ai meu deus ;o

**Larissa diz:** que foi?

**Juliana diz: **Laari, promoção nova no ar!

**Larissa diz: **pera vou ver..

**Juliana diz:** viu?

**Larissa diz:** pelas vacas da índia :o vaaamo participa!  
e participamos da promoção. [/to sem criatividade pra dizer fazer uma promoção, desculpa ae, mais voltando a história.]

Dias depois..

**Larissa diz:** é não ganhamos de novo :T

**Juliana diz: **pois é, mais então, tem show de Claudia aqui mês que vem *--* to tão feliz!

**Larissa diz:** Imagino.

**Juliana diz:** é! :D

Um mês se passou e o grande dia do show que mais parecia uma eternidade, finalmente chegou e então, eu e minha melhor amiga nos juntamos, fizemos faixa, choramos, rezamos e fomos para o show junto com muitos amigos, exttravasamos, choramos, gritamos enfim, fizemos tudo que um fã faz, só que um pouco mais, porque show de Claudia é o SHOW *-*.. e é claro que no outro dia lá fui eu para o MSN para contar tudo a quem? A Lari né? OUAEUOAE [ na faixa estava escrito: Claudia, onde fica seu armazém? Leva nós!] *-*

**Juliana diz:** Lari! Foi perfeito, mais do que perfeito...  
ta eu contei pra ela tudinho que aconteceu..

(...)

**Juliana diz:** e foi isso ela pegou a minha faixa, me mandou um beijo, disse que ama e agradeceu.

**Larissa diz:** a que lindo *-*

Ok ok ficamos bolhando mais um tempo, depois eu sai e fui dormir.

Alguns meses se passaram e nós continuávamos ali, bolhando, cantando, conversando, rindo, falando sobre Claudia, Davi, Davi e Claudia. E ai, apareceu outra promoção, que era a seguinte, as duas pessoas que marcassem mais pontos no quiz Claudia Leitte, passariam o dia com ela [geente eu to inventando isso ok? ]

Sim eu e a Lari participamos..

1 mês depois, estou eu aqui deitada no sofá, quase dormindo, quando o meu celular começou a tocar..

- Alô?

- Boa tarde, por favor, eu gostaria de falar com Juliana Ribeiro ?

- Sim, sou eu por que?

- Eu sou da equipe de Claudia Leitte, e estou te ligando para lhe informar e parabenizar, por ser uma das nossas vencedoras da promoção para passar o dia com ela.  
- MÃÃÃÃÃÃE!!!!!!! /eu então sentei no sofá e fica pensando em tudo que você já sonhou para ver a canttora e pensa que seu sonho vai se realizar agora, então você não resiste e cai no choro, sua mãe então vem até você para ver o que está acontecendo e desesperada pega o celular da sua mão e continua a falar no telefone em quanto você fica ai chorando e rezando e agradecendo por tudo isso estar acontecendo, mais então, você agora tem que arrumar suas coisas pq daqui a 2 dias você vai conhecer ela, a canttora, a diva, a mãe de Davi, simplesmente: CLAUDIA LEITTE *-*

Só que eu não sabia, que além de conhecer Claudinha, eu tbm iria conhecer a Larissa, sim ela também ganhou a promoção, e foi mais ou menos assim com ela:

e lá estava Larissa, sentada no sofá, vendo sua novela [/sim ela adora novelas, né Lari? UAEUOAE], mais ai o celular dela tocou, e ela atendeu:

- Alô?

- Boa noite, por favor, eu gostaria de falar com a Larissa de Moraes Abreu?

Lari morrendo de medo então responde: é ela!

- Eu sou da equipe de Claudia Leitte, e estou te ligando para te informar e parabenizar, por ser uma das nossas vencedoras da promoção para passar o dia com Claudia Leitte.

*3 minutos em silêncio*

- O que? O que? AAAAAAAH EU GANHEI! MÃÃÃE! ...

É acho que foi mais ou menos assim.., Mais voltando a história, um dia se passou, e o outro dia chegou [dã, meio obvio isso né? UOEAUOAEUO ] fui ao aeroporto, embarquei no avião, e fui realizar o meu maior sonho *-*

Chegando no hotel, levei minhas coisas até o quarto, e depois pediram pra que eu descesse para o saguão, para eu conhecer a outra vencedora, e para minha grande surpresa quem era ?

Sim a Larissa, nós no começo ficamos meio sem reação, afinal, a gente sempre teve o mesmo sonho, e lutamos por ele, e agora nós duas iríamos realizá-lo e ainda por cima juntas! Depois nos abraçamos, choramos, e adivinha? Bolhamos... passamos a tarde juntas, jantamos juntas, e adivinha? Nossas mães ficaram super amigas ahaha, e depois cada uma foi para o seu quarto descansar, pois amanhã era o grande dia.., No outro dia acordei cedo pois estava muito ansiosa, então me arrumei e pediram pra que eu descesse e esperasse, passei no quarto de Larissa e fomos juntas para o saguão, chegando lá, nos levaram em direção a uma sala, e quando abriram a porta :o

Lá estava ela, conversando com Marcio e sorrindo, foi impulsivel conter a emoção, e logo eu já estava chorando, Lari estava chorando tbm, até que Claudia Leitte, sim ela mesmo, veio em nossa direção e falou: Não chorem! Eu te amos! Ela então nos abraçou e sorriu, então pediu para que nós falássemos algo pois a gente só chorava, e então, eu a abracei e disse o quando tinha esperado por esse momento, lhe disse também o quanto a amo e admiro e disse que tudo isso parecia um sonho e que se realmente isso fosse um sonho, eu não queria acordar tão cedo! Lari então a abraçou e disse a ela o quanto a ama, o quanto a admira, e disse que ela era sua inspiração, então ela nos disse o quanto era grata por todo o carinho que temos por ela, e disse mais uma vez: Não chorem eu te amos! E então todos rimos.

E logo fomos tomar café, nossa e que café em? nem lembro o que comi, se é que comi, porque eu só lembro que estava com Claudia *-* aah e o Marcio estava junto também, muito simpático ele..

Depois ficamos ali rindo e conversando por mais um tempo, e tirando muitas fotos e gravando vídeos.

Depois fomos jogar na sala de jogos [aé? Sala de jogos, serve pra jogar? –' que bom né? Eu paro, é só pra eu não chorar OUEAUOEA ]

Jogamos um pouco e Claudinha como sempre, rindo e brincando *-*

Então logo depois fomos até a uma rádio com ela, pois ela ia dar entrevista, e ficamos ali sentadinhas no banco olhando ela e rindo das suas piadas.

Eu e Lari? Não sei quem estava mais bolhando ali viu? UOAEUOE

Depois a gente voltou para o hotel, almoçamos juntos e felizes oeouauo *-* e a tarde ficamos ali pelo hotel, com a galera da banda dela e mais os dançarinos, confesso que nunca me diverti tanto na vida como naquele dia.. No final da tarde, a Claudinha se despediu da gente, e disse que a noite a gente se via no show..

Então eu e Lari ficamos lá na piscina conversando, e depois fomos jantar e nos arrumar para o show. Mais tarde um carro chegou e levou a gente para o show, então entramos no camarim, conversamos com** Claudinha**, eu toquei violão e Lari cantou para ela *-* , **Claudinha **recebeu fãs logo depois, e eu e Lari ali sentadinhas no sofá só bolhando UOEEUOAEUO, e então foram chamar ela para o show, e lá foi nossa diva canttora, e eu e Lari ali no cantinho bolhando eoauueoa, ai antes de começar o show, ela nos abraçou, e então ela começou o show *-* exttravasou muito, e então tivemos uma surpresa, sim **Claudia Leitte** começou a falar sobre o carinho que ela tinha pelo fãs, e falou sobre o carinho que tínhamos por ela também e então nos chamou ao palco, para que junto a ela nós cantássemos a musica Horizonte e é claro que foi difícil conter a emoção, e quando saímos do palco choramos muito, e então continuamos ali no show, e ela como sempre brilhando em cima do palco, sorridente, carinhosa, atenciosa, brincalhona com os seu fãs.

E então quando o show terminou ela saiu do palco e nos deu uma camise**t**a maravilhosa *-* e um abraço inesquecível, e nos agradeceu por tudo.

Então voltamos para o hotel, e fomos para os nossos quartos e choramos, rimos, agradecemos pelo dia maravilhoso, depois de muita dificuldade acabamos dormindo, pois a emoção era tanta que nem dormir conseguíamos.

No outro dia, logo pela manhã fomos tomar café, e mais uma surpresa, sim Claudia estava lá, ela novamente nos deu um abraço inesquecível, e agradeceu por tudo, nós tbm agradecemos por tudo, e mais uma vez ela disse: - obrigada pelo dia maravilhoso, obrigada pelo carinho que vocês tem comigo, te amos! Se cuidem! Então nos abraçou, e foi embora. E assim o maravilhoso dia com Claudia Leitte acabou, sim foi realmente inesquecível e inexplicável.

**" A relação entre um fã e um ídolo é muito maior do que se possa imaginar, pois embora não se conheçam e mesmo que nunca se tenham visto, a relação de cumplicidade nunca morrerá. Quem não é fã de alguém, não pode entender isto. Há quem seja fã da mãe ou do pai, da avó ou da tia, mas mais do que isso é ser fã de alguém que nunca vimos na vida. Como pode ser isso possível? Pode parecer que não, mas é. Há pessoas que nunca poderão compreender isto. É o sentimento mais confuso, mais glorificado, mais puro, mais doce, mais forte do mundo: O AMOR DE FÃ.**

**Ser fã é amar". ( Claudia Leitte)**

Oi gente, meu nome é Juliana eu tenho 15 anos e moro em Santa Catarina, eu fiz esse texto imaginando como seria passar um dia com a Claudia Leitte, ou até mesmo conhecer ela, bom eu realmente nunca falei com ela, e nunca passei sequer 2 minutos com ela, e espero que isso um dia possa acontecer, e eu fiz esse texto com a intenção que as pessoas que tem o mesmo sonho que eu, pudessem imaginar mais ou menos como seria, agora gente, por favor, me ajudem! Eu quero muito conhecer e ela, e também quero muito que ela leia esse texto! Obrigada gente!


End file.
